


open wound

by vervainhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief, Grief Sex, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Aiden - Freeform, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, Mentions of Jennifer Blake - Freeform, Multi, Pack Feels, Smut, mentions of Isaac Lahey - Freeform, mentions of Jackson Whittemore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vervainhearts/pseuds/vervainhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know how you feel. It’s like an open wound. An open wound that keeps getting opened and opened again after it’s already been sowed up supposedly,” Scott said gravely. “It has been ever since you left. Ever since Allison…” He trailed off, Lydia knowing how emotional he got when he said her name. Even the slightest mention in any way of her sent shock waves through his system. Like he had been hit with the news all over again that Allison was dead. “We need you. I need you. Please Lydia,” He begged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open wound

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been almost three years since I wrote anything fanfiction in a while. And this is sort of an experiment for me. I recently had found some of my older fanfiction and original stories that I had written at the age of fifteen and sixteen. I realized that I had personally evolved my writing style, especially after completing my first year of college. So I decided to take everything I learned about writing over the years and write. And see if I could actually complete something with my new skills. So here it is, unbeta'd. Enjoy. - VervainHearts

It’s been two months. Two months since Lydia learned just how fragile life was. See, it was different when it was happening around her: innocent bystanders being sacrificed to power another sociopath bitch Derek had chosen to be the apple of his eye. Almost being another one of Jennifer’s victims.

But this was different and it was obvious. The nogitsune left a hole in their pack where _she_ was. It was hard to come to terms with the fact there would no longer be someone to have late night study sessions with or someone to be her bodyguard when it came to interrogating manipulative werewolves. Things were different because Allison was gone. She was filling a grave plot in a cemetery now.

And even if no one was willing to acknowledge it openly, she felt the toll Allison’s death took on their pack. Chris has token Isaac to Paris to stay with some of his relatives but she knew the boy was heartbroken over the death of his first love, even if Allison died in the hands of hers. Kira had seemed to distance herself from them, trying to figure out how to approach the situation. She could tell that the girl was struggling how much space she should give Scott to recover but it didn’t help she would constantly check in on them. Lydia knew the girl cared, especially about Scott but it made her want to scream and not in the banshee way whenever Kira asked her if she was ‘really okay’. She wanted to shout and cry and sometimes blame Kira and her family for coming to Beacon Hills because if she wasn’t there, Allison would still be there. But it was unfair to do that to her, when all she ever did for Lydia and her pack was help and fight alongside them even when her own mother wanted to kill Stiles.

Speaking of Stiles, Lydia had noticed how close he and Malia had gotten ever since she enrolled in the school. He had mentioned how she had helped him in Eichen house when he stayed there but she never thought it would have turned into them being close outside of the psychiatric hospital. The first couple of times Lydia saw them huddled close together with his arm around the former coyote, Lydia had felt a sick pit in her stomach. How could he just… act like they had not just lost their friend? How could he not mourn and grieve on the outside like Lydia had been doing sometimes. She did not understand this sudden change in Stiles. And she had begun to even hate Malia for it, blaming the somewhat naïve and blunt girl for Stiles acting as if he had not been possessed by a sadistic fox.

But Lydia realized that Stiles had been bottling up his grief and guilt inside when she exploded at him during a pack meeting with Doctor Deaton at his clinic. She saw the shocked look Kira was giving her, hearing the growl that came from Malia while Scott’s head hung low and Deaton put his hand on Malia’s shoulder to calm her down. Derek had just seemed calm, his expression giving nothing away to them Stiles had left the room after the tearing into Lydia had given him, seeing how red his eyes had gotten and how his lip trembled. She may have gone too far and mentioned Stiles’ mother, a topic that was off limits unless he brought her up and she knew she had messed up.

“I cannot do… this,” Lydia said, grabbing her jacket and purse, trying not to let her clammy hands get to her as she took a deep breath. “I cannot deal with pack stuff right now. Not tonight at least.” She walked out the back room and made her way out the clinic and headed on the familiar way home, her vision blurred from the tears that filled her eyes up.

When Lydia had said she needed a night off from being part of the pack, she didn’t realize that a night would turn into another day and another day before becoming a week. She had spent her lunches in the library, focusing on putting the books in their correct order by author, even if they had staff for that already. She would try her best to tune out Scott and Stiles whispering between themselves about the latest supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills. She wanted to be detached from them. From herself. So Lydia found herself going without talking to them for another week. Once the third week came along, loneliness settled despite Stiles and even Kira’s many attempts to get her to come back to the pack. They had needed her and they wanted her on their side. But she couldn’t find the drive in her to want to be with them again. Things would never be the same and Lydia could just feel it.

It had been a Thursday night, rain beating against Lydia’s windows as she took a moment to zone out from her AP Calculus homework to just listen. She remembered as a little girl, her dad telling her that the rain was just the tears of those who had passed on. But she would often rebuttal that condensation occurred, causing rain to pout. But for tonight, she couldn’t help but think that this was Allison mourning for her and her friends.

A sharp knock to the window snapped Lydia out of her thoughts and she figured it was just a tree hitting her window. But when it happened again, she figured it was a coincidence. But the third time, she learned it was a pattern. She got up from her bed, trying to be light on her toes as she ironically grabbed an umbrella to use as a weapon. She opened her window and let the breeze and spray of rain droplets hit her face before Scott peered into her room, rain dripping down his face.

“What? The front door not good enough for you,” Lydia said sarcastically before she noticed the sullen expression on his face. She put the umbrella down before sighing. “Get in here Scott,” She said. He effortlessly landed in her room, his muddy shoes landing on her white carpet. She ignored the footprints as he noticed them.

“I can clean it up,” Scott pleaded softly before Lydia shushed him.

“What is alimony for if it cannot get you a maid?” She asked him before closing her window back. “So why are you here Scott?” She saw him rub his hands over the back of his neck nervously before moving to sit down on her bed.

“We need you Lydia,” Scott stated when he finally worked up the nerve to speak to her. Lydia crossed her arms over her chest, keeping a protective stance on. “The pack needs you. We can’t do this without you.”

“If you guys need me, why is the rest of the pack not here to explain it?” Lydia asked Scott. She saw the usual confused expression etched on his face, his forehead wrinkling a little more than usual. “Scott, we are just teenagers. What more can…”

“I need you,” Scott interrupted her. “I need you Lydia. You keep us t-together.” He stuttered, choked up with emotion. Lydia had never seen Scott like this before. He seemed wrecked, like his heart had been torn out.

“Go on.” Lydia assured to Scott, trying to read him. He stood up from the bed, staying in front of it as he sighed.

“I know how you feel. It’s like an open wound. An open wound that keeps getting opened and opened again after it’s already been sowed up supposedly,” Scott said gravely. “It has been ever since you left. Ever since Allison…” He trailed off, Lydia knowing how emotional he got when he said her name. Even the slightest mention in any way of her sent shock waves through his system. Like he had been hit with the news all over again that Allison was dead. “We need you. I need you. Please Lydia,” He begged.

Lydia felt tears fill her eyes up with Scott’s pleas. “It is so lonely without her. It seems like everyone is erasing her and I want to scream because I do not want her to become some skeleton in the ground.” She sobbed to him.

“Lydia…” Scott sighed before pulling her into his chest, letting his already soaked shirt dry her tears. Her face was met with his wet tee shirt and she buried her face into it as she smelt the rain water and Scott’s scent on it.

“I am so lonely Scott… everybody leaves… it is not fair.” Lydia said in between deep breaths. She pulled back from his shirt, feeling the sudden urge for warmth and for comfort. She brushed her nose against Scott’s chin and sighed as she lifted her head. “Scott…” She whimpered at the feeling his strong arms around her.

“Yes Lydia?” Scott asked softly as he stroked Lydia’s hair, finding some comfort in her scent. She felt her hands go to his waist, not minding them.

Lydia decided to make the first move and lean up to brush her lips against Scott’s rough ones. She saw him jerk back a little with shock and she knew she had made the wrong choice. But before she could pull away, Scott was pulling her back to him. She leaned up to kiss him again and felt him return the kiss, meeting her softly in slow and somewhat teasing pecks.

“Lydia…” Scott groaned as he pulled Lydia closer to him again, her nipples perking up against his soaked shirt. Both of his hands went to her ass, pulling her closer. He needed to feel her, to make sure she was right there in front of him.

Feeling Scott pulling her even closer, Lydia began to deepen the kiss. Her hands began to roam under his shirt, scratching down his back as she kissed harder. His movements against her lips had been slower than hers, swiping his tongue slowly against her lower lips as if he was trying to make every kiss slow and romantic. But Lydia did not need that at the moment. Her hands went to the hem of Scott’s shirt, pulling it off quickly before pushing him down to the bed. Before he could object, her hands were pulling her shorts down along with her underwear. She then went for his belt, unbuckling it and tugging at his zipper. He grabbed her hands, startling Lydia as Scott gave her a worried look.

“I need this Scott… I need to feel close to someone,” She whispered to him, Lydia biting her lip softly as she felt tears pooling at her eyelashes. But she wasn’t going to let them fall, at least not right now. Scott nodded in understanding, moving to push his pants and boxers out of the way till his hard cock was revealed.  She stripped her shirt off, leaving her in the tiny white gold necklace she didn’t take off after coming from school.

Lydia moved over to him, climbing over his lap to grind his cock against her dripping pussy. She saw him open his mouth to say something but she beat him to it. “I am on birth control. Do not worry.” She suddenly became fascinated with Scott’s length, seeing how many veins he had and how he was _so_ thick. Jackson had been more length than girth while Aiden had been average in both departments. Her heart clenched for a second after thinking of Aiden and Scott must have noticed because he took his length in his hand, looking up at her.

“Lydia we don’t have to do this,” Scott pleaded to her, not wanting to push her into something she did not really want to do. She looked up at him, a tear rolling down her face softly.

“I need to Scott… I need to feel _something_.” Lydia affirmed as she took Scott’s length back in her hand. She trailed it up and down her clit, smearing his and her fluids over her little swollen clit. She looked at Scott and he seemed to be fascinated by her doing that to her pussy, seeing how wet she was. Seeing how his pearly precum stuck to her clit, like it wanted to be no where else but there. She finally decided that he had enough as the tip of his cock began to swell even more. Lydia pulled herself up onto her knees and put the head of Scott’s cock into her opening. She began to slowly push down, teeth clenching with the effort of being stretched in a long time.

All the while, Scott let out soft throaty groans. It had been almost a year since he had been inside anything this tight and warm and _wet_. He had to shut his eyes, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of it all, it being almost too much for him to take. So he lay back against the bed, clutching the covers as he felt Lydia begin to rock her hips slowly against his.

Having Scott tightly inside of her made Lydia oversensitive. It had been months since she allowed herself the pleasure of being with someone else but weeks since she had touched herself. She didn’t even have to work hard since the head of Scott’s cock was pressed against her insides, touching the spot that could make her fall over at any second in pleasure. She placed her hands on his chest, winding her hips in figure eights. She saw Scott’s hands clutching the covers beside her and she moved her hands to move them to clutch her instead. As she rode him, her eyes closed at the sensations she was getting, his hands roaming her soft side before she felt him touch the scar that Peter left behind. Even though it had healed physically, she was still shaken up emotionally. And she figured he understood when Scott leaned up and took his left hand from her scar, focusing on her breast instead.

His hands were rough and calloused from Lacrosse but it made for a good dichotomy against her soft and supple breast. Lydia couldn’t help but make little keening noises as Scott focused on rolling her nipple between his fingers as he placed soft kisses down her chest. His mouth found her other breast and began to suck it roughly into her mouth, making Lydia’s warm pussy clutch around his cock, which made him suck even harder.  Lydia moved one hand from his shoulder and clutched Scott’s hair as both of his hands went to her ass, grasping it as she nursed him on her breast.

The waves of pleasure seemed to intensify as they went on longer, beads of sweat building up against Scott’s hairline as he used her Lydia’s ass to control her hips and how his length pounded into her slowly. Her eyes were shut as she let out breath whimpers with every suck of Scott on her breast and every movement of her hips colliding with his length.

“So close Scott…” She whispered to him and he took her hips into his hands, beginning to guide her onto his cock faster and harder. She began to cry out, feeling how he pounded into the fleshy spot inside of her while not letting up on sucking her breast. The combination was enough to make her walls spasm around Scott’s length and soon she was pouring down onto him with a loud whimper of her own, tears spilling over her eyes like the waves going over her. But Scott continued to thrust inside of her, his balls tightening up as he felt how close he was to his orgasm. He groaned out against her breast as he continued to move in her tightened walls. It was like frenzy, he needed to get off now before everything became too much. Finally he gasped and his cock sputtered long ropes of cum, painting her inside with his seed as he cried out into her chest, her breast falling from his mouth. He slowly moved his hips against her, riding out both of their aftershocks.

The room was silent for a second before Scott heard the soft sobs from coming from Lydia. His heart broke for her, realizing that they weren’t from pleasure but from pain. “Lydia,” He tested as he heard another sob break. He lifted her head up from his shoulder, wiping her tears. “Let it out…” And with that, Lydia cried herself to sleep that night with Scott’s limp cock inside of her, him stroking her back softly and whispering that it would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, negative or positive, it would be much appreciated if you left them here for me. Maybe I'll even expand on this if I feel people enjoyed it. Hopefully, you enjoyed this and thank you for reading. - VervainHearts


End file.
